monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Amelie Purrmeow
Amelie Muroame - hybryda Okuri-suzume i Zennyo Ryūō. Ma 1700 lat, w przeliczeniu na skalę upiorów - 17. Pochodzi z Polstrachu, dokładniej z Elkrwiąga. Wyemigrowała do Salem w Upioryce ...z wielu przyczyn... Była odtrącana przez uczniów ze swoich starych szkół, co skłoniło ją do wyrzeknięcia się swojego prawdziwego straszydziedzictwa i wymyśliła inne, mając nadzieję, że gdy się zmieni zostanie zaakceptowana, niestety tak się nie stało. Dziewczyna jest bardzo nieśmiała i naiwna, ale zyskuje przy bliższym poznaniu. Dla swoich przyjaciół jest otwarta, wierna i lojalna niczym Rainbow Dash~. Przyjaciele dają jej pozytywnego kopa do działania. W jej żyłach płynie królewska krew, ponieważ jej matka była czczoną boginią, zatem była w pewnym sensie królową, co za tym idzie, Amelie jest księżniczką. Do Straszyceum ma się zapisać jej kuzynka - Skylar Muroame, z którą ma znakomite relacje, mimo tego, że Skylar jest młodsza od niej o ponad 300 lat. Posiada wiele kuzynostwa, ale tylko Sky obdarzyła przyjaźnią i szacunkiem. Wśród jej kuzynów i kuzynek znajduje się jeszcze Ayla Muroame, jednak ta nie uczęszcza do Straszyceum, ku uciesze Amelie. Ciekawostą jest to, że boginka miała nosić imię Nicole, jednak w ostatniej chwili, imię zostało zmienione. Dziewczyna jest szczęśliwą posiadaczką deszczowej kotki-kościotrupki o imieniu Bone. Choć stara się to ukrywać, jest pegasister i często wyjeżdża na ponymeety poza światem potworów (ups, spojler z książki ��), jednak ten sekret, zarówno jak ten z jej królewskim pochodzeniem zna tylko Sandra. Postać jest zrobiona na podstawie autorki. Jeśli masz potrzebę edytować moją postać, to proszę, napisz co zrobiłaś/łeś, jednak wolę samodzielnie prowadzić moją postać. Osobowość Amelie jest dosyć naiwna i nieśmiała. Bardzo się wstydzi osób, które widzi po raz pierwszy. Nie lubi być w centrum uwagi, wstydzi się patrzących oczu, może się ich boi? To pozostaje tajemnicą. Można powiedzieć, że jest też ździebko przewrażliwiona na punkcie swojej osoby. Jedną z jej wad jest... sport... Żałuje, że urodziła się w czasach, w których ocenia się osoby pod kątem umiejętności związanych z wychowaniem meta-fizycznym. Dla większości dziewczyn z jej grupy, liczy się tylko to czy potrafi odbić piłkę lub rzucić do kosza. Wielokrotnie próbowała urwać się z tych lekcji lub się zwolnić. Za to bardzo lubi lekcje języków martwych, upiornej literatury i zajęcia teatralne, jednak gdy jej się nudzi, bazgra z tyłu zeszytu i obrywa jej się za to. Dziewczyna jest bardzo chorowita. Gdy była mała, wizyty u lekarza odbywały się bardzo często. Jest podatna na wszelkiego rodzaju pyłki, bakterie i wirusy. W związku z tym, gdy przebywa w towarzystwie Venus McFlytrap ciągle kicha i pociera swój nos. Ma także astmę, więc przy choć najmniejszym wysiłku fizycznym bardzo się męczy i zaczyna się jeden z jej ataków. Jej dzieciństwo było wspaniałe, każdy mógł jej pozazdrościć. Między innymi dlatego, że prawie codziennie dostawała pieniądze lub różnego rodzaju zabawki. Jest to powiązane z tym, że dziewczyna pochodzi z rodziny królewskiej. Gdy miała trzy lata znała i potrafiła zastosować reguły bankietowe. Do tego po czasie doszły zasady zachowania przy herbatce, m.in: przywitanie, kwiecista mowa, moja suknia, twoja suknia, odrobina ploteczek, sztuczne uśmiechy i na koniec przepis na ciasteczka. Amelie jako prawowita następczyni smoczego tronu, traktuje swoje obowiązki bardzo poważnie. Przez swoją częstą tremę i ogromną nieśmiałość, ma duże trudności z wystąpieniami publicznymi, w tym wypadku audiencjami i przemówieniami, dlatego bardzo często ćwiczy by jak najlepiej wypaść przed 'publicznością'. Amelie jest także bardzo wrażliwa i łatwo ją skrzywdzić. Jedną z jej wad jest brak możliwości odegrania się, boi się tego, dlatego też, jak na zawołanie z jej oczu płyną strugi słonych łez... Dziewczyna bardzo nie lubi przemocy. Smoczyca jest też zapaloną artystką kocha rysować, pisać opowiadania oraz śpiewać. Dziewczyna jest też uzdolnioną aktorką. Gdyby jej plany na przyszłość powiązane z muzyką się nie powiodły to chciałaby zostać gwiazdą teatru. Ma zdolność zmieniania swojego głosu w stosunku do sytuacji. Gdy w dzieciństwie bawiła się ze swoją kuzynką Skylar, młoda bardzo ją chwaliła za tak wiarygodną narrację i interpretację danych bohaterów. Jej rodzice także chcieliby aby ich córka poszła w przyszłości w tym kierunku i kształciła się na tym poziomie. Dziewczyna jest też bardzo uzdolniona manualnie. Uwielbia szyć i robić różnego rodzaju robótki ręczne, ale dość rzadko chwali się swoimi pracami i wychodzi na przód z nową inicjatywą, swoje pomysły i projekty woli zostawić dla siebie. Pokazuje je tylko swoim zaufanym przyjaciółkom, które nie pomyślałyby nawet o skopiowaniu prac swojej przyjaciółki. W towarzystwie przyjaciół i znajomych smoczyca jest bardzo wesoła i towarzyska. Uwielbia się pośmiać i pożartować. Jest wobec nich wierna i lojalna. Bardzo się o nich troszczy pomaga im gdy potrzebują jakiejkolwiek pomocy. Jednak w stosunku do swoich wrogów i osób, których nie lubi potrafi wywołać prawdziwą burzę i to dosłownie! Lecz nawet po kłótniach stara się zachować resztki godności, jednak takie sytuacje występują dość rzadko, ponieważ Amelie stara się unikać konfliktów, bo najzwyczajniej nie lubi się kłócić, a poza tym jest bardzo zamknięta w sobie, więc to jeszcze bardziej uniemożliwia występowanie takich sytuacji. Prędzej czy później i tak sama spuści głowę i z podkulonym ogonem wyciągnie rękę na zgodę. Amelie potrafi przepowiadać przyszłość. Jest na tyle przeświadczona o swoim losie, że nic się przed nią nie ukryje. Czasem żałuje, że przyszłość będzie inna niż sobie zaplanowała, ale mimo wszystko cieszy się z tej cechy. W dodatku, smoczyca jest w stanie przywołać deszcz co jest powiązane z jej straszydziedzictwem od strony matki. Wielokrotnie używała tej umiejętności podczas suszy lub kiedy zabrkło wody CDN Zainteresowania 'Projektowanie' Od ósmego roku życia, Amelie zaczęła interesować się projektowaniem i modą, ale już wcześniej pomagała swojej babci i mamie dopasować ubrania na określoną okazję. Dziewczyna w swojej głowie ma mnóstwo pomysłów na projekty, które chce jak najszybciej wykorzystać. W przyszłości chciałaby otworzyć własną działalność z ubraniami własnego autorstwa (no i oczywiście nieźle dać w kość swoim kuzynkom). 'Śpiewanie' Możliwe, że tą pasją zaraziła ją matka. Tak jak swoja mama chciała zostać piosenkarką. Od kiedy sięga pamięcią, mama śpiewała jej najpiękniejsze piosenki dla dzieci, które Amelie pamięta do dziś. Z powodu na swoją pasję, Amelie zaczęła interesować się Violettą - swoim ulubionym serialem. Często nuci sobie piosenki z tego serialu lub z innych znanych filmów dla dzieci. 'Kolekcjonerstwo' Kolekcjonowanie zabawek i innych rzeczy rozpoczęło się wraz z narodzinami dziewczyny. Wtedy dziadek Amelie codziennie przywoził jej różne zabawki. Gdy Amelie miała trzy latka zaczęła kolekcjonować figurki Littlest Pet Shop, do których jest bardzo przywiązana. Obecnie posiada ich około czterystu. Oprócz nich zbiera różnego rodzaju lalki i nie tylko. Z powodu tej manii w jej pokoju znajdowało się tak wiele zabawek, że trzeba było je pooddawać. 'Czytanie' Mama Amelie codziennie czytała jej książeczki dla dzieci i w ten sposób zaraziła ją miłością do książek. Zamiast wydawać na bezużyteczne rzeczy, Amelie woli wydać swoje pieniądze na dobrą książkę (albo na jakąś lalkę, co za różnica!). Bardzo często przesiaduje w bibliotece szkolnej. 'Pisanie opowiadań' Dziewczyna kocha pisać opowiadania, powieści, wiersze i inne tego typu rzeczy. Możliwe, że ma to po swoim pradziadku - Czesławie, nie był znany, ale miał nie małą fantazję! Nie pisał opowiadań, ale je opowiadał swoim córkom. Rodzina Amelie wierzy, że dziewczyna zostanie w przyszłości znaną bajkopisarką. Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzeństwo Dziewczyna nie ma żadnego rodzeństwa, jest jedynaczką, lecz chciała mieć młodszą siostrę. Kiedyś miała mieć siostrę... Bardzo się cieszyła, wręcz promieniała z radości, lecz pewnego dnia dowiedziała się, że zarodek się nie rozwija, trzeba było usunąć ciążę. Amelia popadła w rozpacz, nie wybaczyła Bogu, że nie uratował jej siostry/brata przed śmiercią. Rodzice Matka - Anna - jest administratywistą, lecz nie ma pracy. W wolnych chwilach pisze wspaniałe książki i opowiadania znane na całym świecie. Jest bardzo zdyscyplinowaną i mądrą kobietą, jest bardzo kulturalna. Ma przepiękny głos. Bardzo ważną dla niej rzeczą jest edukacja jej córki, jest z niej dumna. Wytrwale dąży do upragnionego celu, nic jej nie powstrzyma. Kobieta kocha czytać książki o tematyce historycznej. Ojciec Amelie - Michael - jest kierowcą. Bardzo lubi rozbawiać córkę. Amelie nie czuje przed nim respektu. Często narzeka na bezrobocie. Kiedyś często wyjeżdżał w poszukiwaniu nowej pracy. Był w wielu ciekawych miejscach. Jest bardzo ciekawski, często prosi córkę o... dosyć dziwne rzeczy. Dziewczyna nie spędza z nim dużego czasu, ponieważ prawie cały dzień jest w pracy. Dalsza Rodzina Rodzina Amelie jest jednym słowem - ogromna. od strony matki ma ponad trzydzieścioro kuzynostwa, a od strony ojca niewiele mniej, a wśród nich wyróżnia: *Czwórkę kuzynek - Ayla Amagumo, Emily Amagumo, Bianca Amagumo i faworyzowana przez nią Skylar Muroame, którą traktuje niczym młodszą o trzysta lat siostrę *Starszego kuzyna Kamiru Muroame, którego także ogromnie wielbiła będąc jeszcze małym pisklęciem *Ciocia Patricia Amagumo oraz jej mąż, Jack Amagumo *Wujek Tomas Muroame '''i jego partnerka - '''Edith Muroame - rodzice Skylar *Ukochana babcia Martha Muroame oraz dziadek - Edward Muroame, który jest Hari-onago i to właśnie po nim odziedziczyła niektóe cechy *Babcia Leokadia Muroame. Ciekawostką jest to, że używała czarów przypisanym głównie wiedźmom, aby przywróćić zdrowie swojej wnuczce. O dziwo, to pomogło, jednak nikt nie wie o ile to się mija z prawdą. **W odcinku Zjazd rodzinny okazuje się, że jej mąż - dziadek Amelie był śmiertelnikiem i to wyjaśniło jego tajemnicze zaginięcie dzień przed 900 urodzinami smoczycy. *Ma także kuzynkę May Muroame, która wyemigrowała do Mrokwegii wraz ze swoim ojcem - Tomas'em. Dziewczyny były swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, uwielbiały swoje towarzystwo i dopóki nie rozdzielił je węzeł czasu były nierozłączne. Większość rodziny Amelie jest do tej pory niezidentyfikowana. Powyższa lista pokazuje tylko nieliczną grupę człownków jej ogromnej familii. Odkąd wyjechała do Upioryki aby uczęszczać do Straszyceum, utrzymuje kontakt z tylko nielicznymi osobami. Jej rodzina porozjeżdżała się po całym świecie w poszukiwaniu pracy i lepszego nieżycia. Znajdują się między innymi w Kościokanadzie, Mrokwegii i Straszemcach. Jednak najwięcej pozostało w swoim rodzinnym kraju - Polstrachu. Przyjaciele Amelie nie jest "rozchwytywaną" osobą. Mimo to, ma grupkę przyjaciół, z którymi się trzyma i może na nich liczyć w każdej sytuacji. Do tej grupy należą m.in.: Kiyomi Haunterly, Neightan Rot, Wydowna Spider, Niewidzialny Billy oraz Sandra Nadolna - jej najlepsza przyjaciółka. Razem odrzucili zasady Straszyceum i zaprojektowali własne mundurki, wbrew postanowieniom kodeksu uczniowskiego. Amelie zabrała ich na zakupy i uszyła dla nich lepsze mundurki niż te, które mogli sobie wyobrazić. Poza swoim "team'em", Amelie posiada kilka przyjaciółek, w śród nich są: Bonita Femur, Peri i Pearl Serpentine, Lagoona Blue, Rochelle Goyle, Lorna McNessie, Draculaura, Elissabat i Jinafire Long oraz Gooliope Jellington. Najlepsze przyjaciółki Z Sandrą poznała się pierwszego dnia szkoły. Amelie była bardzo zestresowana. Gdy upiorka jadła lunch na dziedzińcu, jogurt wylał się jej na plan lekcji. Sandra spostrzegła, że Amm sobie nie radzi i od razu przybyła z odsieczą i pomogła jej przetrwać w dzikiej puszczy zwanej Monster High. Dziewczyny od razu się bardzo polubiły. Często wybierają się na filmy w kinie Multistrach. Mają bardzo wiele wspólnych cech, m.in. lubią podobne kolory (oprócz różowego), obie interesują się aktorstwem, zarówno Amelie jak i Sandra posiadają skrzydła, obie mają kły i gustują w podobnych rzeczach. Lubią przebywać w swoim towarzystwie, są swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Przyjaźń z Kalą rozpoczęła się w dosyć surowy sposób. Córka Krakena przyłapała Amelie w wampiauli, kiedy ta wykonywała układ taneczny jednej z potworniarek, różnica w tym, że ten który wykonywała smoczyca nadawał się do tańca. Kala była oszołomiona talentem dziewczyny, ale oczywiście jej tego nie powiedziała prosto w oczy. Szybko usunęła się z pola widzenia i zajęła się swoimi sprawami. Krakenka zauważyła, że niedługo w Straszyceum ma się odbyć konkurs taneczny. Pomimo uczucia winy i przeświadczenia, że źle postępuje, postanowiła zapisać Amelie na ten konkurs bez jej wiedzy i potajemnie sprowadzić ją w wyznaczone miejsce. Nadszedł dzień konkursu, Kala pokierowała dziewczynę do auli, mówiąc jej, że ktoś tam na nią czeka i tam miała czekać aż ktoś podniesie kurtyny. Nie mając nic do roboty, zczęła tańczyć. Kala wszystko obserwowała, ale Amelie jej nie widziała. Gdy potwory zaczęły się już schodzić, kurtyna się podniosła. Smoczyca w odpowiednim momencie zareagowała i uciekła ze sceny. Tak się bała kompromitacji. Wiedziała, że za wszystkim stoi Kala. Na przerwie podeszła do niej i poprosiła o wytłumaczenie. Krakenka poczuła się winna, poczucie winy zagęszczało się w niej jak robaczek w jabłku. Szczerze przeprosiła boginkę i poprosiła o wybaczenie. Amelie nie należała do osób nadgorliwych i markotnyh, więc szybko pogodziła się z córką Krakena, umawiając się, że Kala nie będzie wkładała macek w nie swoje sprawy, a Amelie nie będzie się ukrywać ze swoimi ukrytymi talentami. Kiedy ogłoszono wyniki konkursu, dyrektorka Głowenia ofiarowała smoczycy złoty medal, jednak ta nie chciala go przyjąć, mówiąc, że należy się Kali, ponieważ to ona jest wybitną tancerką. Od tamtej pory dziewczyny trzymają się razem i Amelie ma w Kali dobrą przyjaciółkę, jak i obrończynię, dzięki jej twardym charakterze. Dobre przyjaciółki Ame ma jeszcze jedną, dobrą przyjaciółkę - Lee. Z pandołaczką przyjaźni się od tego roku, ponieważ dziewczyna dopiero od tego roku rozpoczęła naukę w Straszyceum Monster High. Poznały się na spotkaniu koronowanych głów zorganizowanym przez Cleo de Nile, która postanowiła sobie zebrać wszystkie w jednym miejscu, aby sprawdzić czy są lepsze od niej i jakie mają metody rządzenia. Tak na prawdę, Cleo ma na celu zostać najlepszą władczynią w całej historii. W związku z tym pragnęła poznać słabości swoich przeciwników. Spotkanie nie było zbyt ciekawe, ale dzięki niemu, Lee i Amelie lepiej się poznały. Razem udały się także w podróż do Japonii w ramach odpoczynku. Jednak cały ten odpoczynek zakłócił Freaky Plate - znany celebryta i znawca mody oraz przede wszystkim fotograf z Boo Yorku. Oczarował go urok tych dwóch upiorek. Zaprosił je na zdjęcia do gazety dla nastolatek - "Kawaii Claw". Amelie była zachwycona tą propozycją, jednak Lee nie była do tego do końca przekonana, ponieważ bardzo się przestraszyła, że sensei dowie się o zdjęciach i skarci za niestosowne zachowanie, tym samym zabierając jej jedną z odznak. Jednak smoczyca wzięła górę nad pandołaczką i przekonała ją do owej sesji. Powiedziała jej, że sensei nie będzie czytał magazynów dla nastolatek, a nawet jeśli to może być z niej co najmniej dumny, że jego podopieczna stała się "sławną modelką". Ostatecznie resztę dnia spędziły w studiu i z zapałem przybierały coraz to nowe pozy. Niedawno zaprzyjaźniła się także z Cloudią di Angelo. Ich relacja rozpoczęła się w odcinku Będzie słodko. Blaze wyśmiewa się z Amelie i jej życiowej pasji do projektowania ubrań, wmawia jej, że nie jest dobrą projektantką. Amelie stara się bronić, ale od razu było wiadome, że nie da sobie rady z ognistą agresorką. W ostatniej chwili do akcji wkracza czarownica. Cloudia stara się dowiedzieć o co poszło dziewczynom, na co Blaze odpowiada w egoistyczny i samolubny sposób. Koniec końców, żywiołaczka ognia wyzywa Amelie na pojedynek, która jest lepszą projektantką. Cloudia wtrąca się i krzyczy, że umowa stoi. Dziewczyna mówi do smoczycy, że nie musi dziękować. Na te słowa Amelie zapada w rozpacz i tłumaczy jej, że to nie jest od taki zakład, tudzież zabawa. Pojedynek projektantek jest graniczny z walką na ringu. Ta która przegra, może się schować ze swoim projektami i nigdy stamtąd nie wychodzić. Była załamana, wiedziała że nie wygra z Blaze. Powiedziała Cloudii, że nie chce konkurować z jej przyjaciółką. Cloudia jednak ją uspokaja, mówiąc, że plan miała opracowany już od wieków. Następnie zwołuje Rain i Florę, prosząc, aby zostały ich modelkami. Żadna z dziewczyn, prócz Cloudii nie tryska entuzjazmem, dodatkowo Flora dodaje, że "znając Blaze, będzie kantować". Amelie zaczyna się złościć na czarownicę, jednak ta mówi że trzeba myśleć pozytywnie. Smoczyca wpada w jeden ze swoich "szałów twórczych". Mówi anielicy, że ma wyśmienity pomysł na całą kolekcję ubrań. Ba! Nawet na dwie! Dziewczyna razem z Cloudią zarywa nockę i całą noc spędza na projektowaniu, szyciu i haftowaniu wzorów oraz na dodawaniu aplikacji. Nazajutrz, cała czwórka udaje się do sali gimnastycznej, gdzie ma się odbyć pokaz mody. Tymczasem, Blaze włamuje się do ich skrytki z ubraniami, gdzie zostawiły ubrania na drugą połowę pokazu. Amelie robi się gorąco, rozpoczyna się jeden z jej ataków astmy. Wpada w panikę i obawia się, że nie może wystąpić. Cloudia na to odpowiada, że wystąpi za nią. W tej samej chwili na wybiegu pojawia się Blaze oraz jej modelki w skopiowanych ubraniach z błyszczącej kolekcji Amelie. Flora na to: "A nie mówiłam, że będzie kantować?". Smoczyca z podkulonym ogonem udaje się w stronę wyjścia. Cloudia dogania ją i mówi, że nie wszystko stracone. Jednak boginka nie chce jej słuchać i rozwścieczona dodaje jaki niezawodny, stuletni plan wymyśli tym razem. Czarownica nie jest w stanie nic odpowiedzieć. Jednak pojawiają się San-Hee i Genevieve. Ta ostatnia pyta się czy to nie znowu ta sama piekielnica. Rain odpowiada, że niestety tak. Amelie mówi, że przez Blaze zaraz się skompromituje. Cloudia jest tak załamana, że nie ma siły się bronić. Jednak San-Hee uważa, że jeśli połączą siły, to na pewno uda im się ją pokonać. Genevieve ją popiera mówiąc "nożyczki w rękę, drogie panie i do roboty!". Stroje Blaze wszystkim w szkole się podobają i otrzymują od sędziów wysokie noty. Zaczyna swoje przemówienie, mówiąc, że z radością i wzorową skromnością odbierze pierwszą nagrodę, jednak nie dokańcza, gdyż ktoś zauważa Amelie razem z pozostałymi dziewczynai w strojach o tematyce słodyczy. Amelie wygrywa, a Blaze wściekła odchodzi. Po pokazie, Cloudia mówi "a nie mówiłam, że będzie dobrze?". Kiedy Amielie odpowiada, że nic takiego nie mówiła, czarownica mówi, że przecież wie. Zaraz potem dodaje, że muszą to kiedy powtórzyć. Amelie się zgadza, jednak, to ona będzie wybierać z kim. Cloudia przyznaje jej rację i obie przybijają sobie piątkę. Od tamtego czasu, obie są dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Przyjaźni się też z San-Hee Yumehą. Ich przyjaźń rozpoczęła się od odcinka Purrfekcyjny zapach. Historia rozgrywa się na targach perfum w Japonii. Amelie wraz ze Skylar rozglądają się po stoiskach z perfumerią i testują wiele zapachów. W pewnym momencie znajdują stoisko z zapachami ze wszystkich zakątków Azji i Bliskiego Wschodu. Uwagę Amelie przyuły perfumy w różowej, okrągłej butelce i z zatyczką w kształcie kwiatu lotosu. Bardzo spodobał jej się ten zapach, wypsikała się testerem, jednak nie zauważyła, że perfumy miały z tyłu nalepkę z przekreśloną, czarną czaszką. Obok nich przeszła średniego wzrostu dziewczyna o czarnych włosach i brązowych oczach. Zaintrygowały ją owe perfumy, znała go na wylot, ponieważ to jej ulubiony - kwiat kwitnącej wiśni. Na tyle dobrze znała ten zapach, że była na niego odporna, tak jak Amelie. Dziewczyna podeszła do szmocycy, dygnęła i przedstawiła się jako San-Hee Yumeha. Amelie ukłoniła się dostojnie i również się przywitała. Sunny zaczepiła ją o owe perfumy. Spytała się jej czemu akurat te wybrała. Ame na to odpowiedziała słowami: "Wiesz, ten zapach kojarzy mi się z moją rodziną, pochodzeniem oraz straszydziedzictwem. Może i nie pochodzę stąd, ale Japonia to część mojego... mojej śmierci". Duszka uświadomiła jej, że ten kto je powącha w odległości metra zostanie nimi zahipnotyzowany, ponieważ jak to powiedziała San "Mają dar przyciągania". Amelie wraz z nowo poznaną przyjaciółką pobiegły w stronę wyjścia. Gdy już były na zewnątrz, nawet się nie spostrzegły, że nie ma z nimi Skylar! Okazało się, że mała boginka została w środku i ona także została zahipnotyzowana zapachem perfum. Dziewczyny zaczęły rozmawiać o swoim życiu (i śmierci) i tym sposobem lepiej się poznały. Bardzo się polubiły, wręcz zostały najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Obie pochodzą z królewskiego rodu, lubią te same kolory no i.. zapachy! Pochodziły po sklepach w galerii, ale nadal nie uświadomiły sobie, że zostawiły Skylar samą. San wystarczająco szybko zareagowała. Powiedziała, że klątwa pryśnie gdy zajdzie słońce i że nie mają się czym przejmować, tylko pójść po małą o odpowiedniej godzinie. Gdy już były pod drzwiami budynku, w którym się odbywał targ, Skylar wyszła z budynku i zapytała się Amelie gdzie się podziewała tyle czasu, Amelie opowiedziała jej całą historię, a San zaśmiała się pod nosem. Po tej przygodzie obie duszyce zbliżyły się do siebie i zostały przyjaciółkami do grobowej deski. Cały tydzień spędziły razem w Japonii, a gdy okazało się, że obie muszą wracać do Straszyceum radości nie było końca. Jedną z najlepszych straszyciółek Amelie jest Blair DeGhoul. Obie poznały się na pewnym portalu internetowym. Amelie z początku sceptycznie podchodziła do ich znajomości, choć od samego początku było wiadomo, że się zaprzyjaźnią. okazało się, że obie interesują się modą. Gdy Amelie pokazała Blair swoje najnowsze projekty (strój Amm w Gala Ghoulfriends i Black Carpet oraz ) gargulica była wprost zachwycona. Z inicjatywy Blair, upiorki przeniosły się na Stripe'a gdzie pierwszy raz zobaczyły swoje twarze. Po kilku miesiącach internetowej przyjaźni, dziewczyny postanowiły się spotkać i pobyć ze sobą trochę dłużej; lepiej się poznać. Amelie pojechała do gargulicy w jej rodzinne strony, do Przerażancji choć nie ukrywa, że bardzo się stresowała. Mimo to bardzo się cieszyła, że pozna swoją straszyciółkę na żywo i zwiedzi swój ukochany kraj. Gdy już obie były w umówionym miejscu, obie odczuwały coś w stylu nieograniczonego szczęścia w połączeniu ze strachem i przerażeniem. Jednak gdy Amelie zobaczyła szal swojej koleżanki od razu zaczęła piszczeć i obie uniosły się do góry na swoich skrzydłach. CDN Przyjaciółką Amm z dawnych czasów jest także Julie El'oko. Poznały się jeszcze za czasów szkoły mrocznostawowej. Niestety ich kontakt się urwał gdy smoczyca wyemigrowała do Upioryki, aby rozpocząć naukę w Straszyceum. Przez pewien okres czasu porozumiewały się ze sobą listownie, ale Julie za bardzo tęskniła za swoją najlepszą (i jedyną) przyjaciółką. Poza tym, nie odpowiadała jej "przyjaźń na odległość" i przestała z nią korespondować. Postanowiła również udać się w swoje rodzinne strony i zamieszkać na stałe w Linphei. CDN Kolejną przyjaciółką Amelie z dawnych czasów jest Alexis Hern. Poznały się w podobny sposób, co z Julie, jednak tym razem w pierwszej klasie. Na początku obie podchodziły do tego sceptycznie, nawet ze sobą nie rozmawiały zbyt dużo, a Amelie będąc wtedy cichą i nielubianą dziewczyną starała się unikać kontaktu z większością ludzi. Przez pewien rok były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Smoczyca, posiadając w tamtym czasie wielkie ambicje odnośnie zostania fryzjerką, robiła fryzury koleżankom ze swojej klasy, często czesała Alexis w szkole i robiła jej przeróżne fryzury. Pewnego razu, gdy boginka robiła kłosa swojej przyjaciółce, przez przypadek podpaliła końcówki, robiąc jej... czarne ombre... Ze względu na to, że córka Chimery i Herna, przez kilka lat zapuszczała swoje włosy wybuchła złością, gdy jej włosy zostały skrócone o kilka centymetrów. Amelie, zauważywszy co zrobiła pogrążyła się w otchłani rozpaczy. Po tygodniu wszystko wróciło do normy, dziewczyny się pogodziły, a Amelie wynagrodziła jej to, dzięki nowej kryształowej szczotce do włosów. W następnych latach, ich kontakt ponownie się urwał, jednak po dwóch latach stały się nierozłączne. Po wyjeździe smoczycy do Upioryki, wielokrotnie pisały do siebie listy, a gdy Alexis także dołączyła do Straszyceum ich przyjaźń ponownie rozkwitła. Znajomi Smoczyca, no cóż... Stara się unikać kontaktu ze wszystkim co się rusza, ponieważ po prostu się wstydzi. Jednak ma kilka znajomych, które poznała już dosyć dawno temu. Wśród nich wyróżnia między innymi: Cynthię Zaijian oraz Biankę La Terrę. Z Cynthią poznała się jeszcze w starej szkole. A jako, że obie były smoczycami to jeszcze bardziej zbliżyły się do siebie. Ich znajomość rozpoczęła się gdy... CDN Za to Biankę poznała... CDN Dziewczyna ma także dobre kontakty z Twylą. Lubią przebywać w swoim towarzystwie. Amelie z początku bała się Twyli, ponieważ przeczytała na Cerberku nieprawdziwe informacje o tym, że nowo przybyła potworka jest córką Buki. Smoczyca wpadła w panikę, ale gdy lepiej poznała Twylę to od razu zostały dobrymi koleżankami. Amelie pomogła boogeyman'ce przetrwać pierwszy dzień w Straszyceum. Rozwiała wszelkie plotki o fałszywym pochodzeniu Twyli. Za to sama Twyla pomogła smoczycy uciec przed patrzącymi oczyma, które tak bardzo nękają Amelie, zapraszając ją do Klubu Niewidzialnych. Od tamtej pory dziewczyny pomagają sobie w każdy możliwy sposób. Miłość Amelie miała wiele związków, lecz ten pierwszy był zawsze najlepszy. Jej pierwszy (i obecny) chłopak to Porter Geiss. Połączyła ich miłość do sztuki. Mimo iż w Szkole Duchów był typem "niegrzecznego chłopca", Amelie postanowiła się dla niego otworzyć. Jednak, gdy dowiedziała się, że romansował ze Spectrą Vondergeist, rozmówiła się z Porterem. Nie była na niego zła, była smutna, nawet bardzo. Jednak jak to mówią, czas leczy rany. Podczas Jesiennego Balu przyjechał do niej ze Szkoły Duchów i tam pierwszy raz się pocałowali. Od tamtej pory są nierozłączni. Kiedy nie była z Porterem, chodziła z Niewidzialnym Billym, który zdawał się bardziej ją doceniać niż Porter. Z nim również się świetnie dogadywała, lecz między nimi nadal stała Spectra, a Amelie nie chciała się z nią kłócić, ponieważ są przyjaciółkami, a nie chciała też niszczyć jej związku, więc usunęła się z drogi. W późniejszym czasie, zakochał się w niej Neightan Rot - syn jednorożca i zombie. Chłopak od razu ją zauroczył. Bo a) rasowy jednorożec, b) długie kolorowe włosy związane w wysoką kitkę. Jednak i ten związek nie trwał zbyt długo, ponieważ tym razem Frankie musiała wtrącić swoje trzy grosze. No cóż, najwyraźniej Amelie ma dar do nieszczęśliwych związków. Wrogowie Dziewczyna jest odtrącana przez większość upiorów i upiorek ze Straszyceum. Stara się nie wszczynać kłótni, woli siedzieć cicho i zazwyczaj pozwala sobie na docinki z ich strony. Jednak z czasem Amelie się zmieniła. Mając grupę przyjaciół urosła w siłę i potrafi się przeciwstawić. Jej odwieczną rywalką jest Tiffany Changeling (córka Królowej Podmieńców). Tiffany jest bardzo zazdrosna o talent do projektowania ubrań, który Amelie pragnie jak najbardziej rozwinąć. Gdy dziewczyna wyjechała w ramach szkolnej wymiany do Strachattanu, na tydzień mody, zastała ją tam Tiffany, która skopiowała jej projekty oraz zniszczyła jej sukienki na dzień przed pokazem. Tiffany ukradła także jej materiały, jednak Amelie udało się wybrnąć z tej sytuacji i w ciągu kilku godzin udało jej się uszyć całą kolekcję, jednocześnie zgarniając główną nagrodę. Amelie nikt nie denerwuje tak bardzo jak Frankie Stein. Córka Frankenstein'a bardzo irytuje Amelie swoją wiedzą o wszystkim i o wszystkich, wieczną niewinnością i niekończącym się wszędobylstwem. Ciągle wtyka nos w nie swoje sprawy i wyskakuje z ziemi jak nie z tego i z owego. Razem z Sandrą próbowała zapobiec uratowaniu Frankie w Freaky Fusion. Denerwuje ją także to, że prawie zawsze pali się do pomocy innym, ale koniec końców, nikt tej pomocy nie otrzyma i włącza tryb niewiniątka. Od odcinka Będzie słodko dowiadujemy się, że dziewczyna nie ma dobrych relacji z Blaze Flamey. Gorąca pannica wyzwała smoczycę na pojedynek projektantek, co bardzo nie podobało się Amelie. Żywiołaczka ognia ukradła jej projekty i ze skopiowaną kolekcją wystąpiła na pokazie. Jednak dzięki pomocy Cloudii i przyjaciółek udało jej się zdobyć wysokie noty, oraz przede wszystkim - główną nagrodę. Od tamtej pory, Blaze unika boginki, lecz Amelie nie chce się z nią kłócić i nie wypomina jej minionego wydarzenia. Dziewczyna nie lubi się z Lynx Rishią Coitchie. Poznały się na lekcji biologii. Traf chciał, że pan Paskudny zrobił na tej lekcji sekcję jednej z żab. Amelie litowała się nad losem umarłej żaby i zaczęła cicho płakać. Lynx wyśmiała smoczycę i była zażenowana zachowaniem dziewczyny. Na to boginka odpowiedziała jeszcze głośniejszym szlochaniem. Od tamtej pory, Amelie omija Rishię szerokim łukiem i nie chce mieć z nią więcej do czynienia. Kolejnym wrogiem numer jeden Amelie jest Cassidey Purrmeow. Poznały się w odcinku Kocimiętka, kiedy to Amelie ubiegała się o główną rolę w musicalu. Obie kupiły te same stroje, jednak ani jedna, ani druga o tym nie wiedziała. Zwierzę Aby nakłonić rodziców do adopcji zwierzaka, Amelie musiała się nieźle nagimnastykować. Będąc dzieckiem, boginka miała pod swoją opieką wiele zwierząt, między innymi - papugi, króliki, świnki morskie, chomiki, gołębie, a także koty. Najbardziej "hardkorowym" zwierzęciem Ame była samica kaiju - Lea. Jednak to zwierzę, które obecnie posiada otrzymała dopiero niedawno. Razem ze swoją przyjaciółką - Bonnie (notabene córką śmierci i kostuchy), wybrała się do lasów deszczowych w Afryce. Podczas podróży, wśród krzaków znalazła małą deszczową kotkę z białymi łatkami w kształcie kości. Ze względu na to, że kotka przywodziła jej na myśl swoją przyjaciółkę, postanowiła nazwać ją na jej cześć. Kocica otrzymała imię Bone. Rodzice smoczycy nie byli do końca przekonani, z powodu na uczulenie dziewczyny na zwierzęcą sierść. W wyniku, kotka obecnie zamieszkuje domostwo jej dziadków. Za to w serii Ghoul's Pet Beastie '''posiada sowę cmentarną imieniem Fiona. Wygląd Amelie jest bardzo wysoką dziewczyną. Jej włosy są w kolorze brązowym, dodatkowo posiadają fioletowe pasemka, dlatego, że bardzo szybko rosną, trzeba je krótko ścinać. Oczy Amelie są zielono - niebieskie lekko popadające w seledyn. Jej skóra jest bardzo blada. Z jej pleców wyrastają skrzydła wróbla. Ma również złoto - pomarańczowy ogon, który na końcu ma grudkę deszczu, cały ogon jest pokryty łuskami. Nogi dziewczyny są bardzo chude i są "ptasie". Klasyczny Potwór thumb|left|204px '''Okuri-suzume (jap. 送り雀 wróbel-wysłannik?) - ptak-zjawa o wyglądzie wróbla (yōkai), występujący w prefekturze Wakayama oraz w regionie powiatu Yoshino, w prefekturze Nara[1]. W Wakayama zwany także suzume-okuri[2]. Jest tam widywany na górze Nachi (Nachi-san)[3]. Ze względu na to, że jego trele przypominają ptaka o japońskiej nazwie aoji (trznadel szarogłowy, Emberiza spodocephala), tak też bywa czasem nazywany[3]. Nocą, gdy ludzie chodzą po górskich szlakach przylatuje, świergocząc "cii, cii, cii..."[1]. Na głos ten pojawia się wilk lub okuri-inu, które atakują ludzi. Słowo suzume oznacza w języku japońskim wróbla (Passer montanus). thumb|leftZennyo Ryūō (jap. 善如龍王 lub 善女龍王 "Dobra jak smoczy król" lub "Dobra kobieta smoczy król"?) - smocza bogini deszczu w mitologii japońskiej. Według tradycji buddyjskiej kapłan Kūkai wraz z innymi mnichami byli pierwszymi osobami, które zobaczyły tego smoka. W Konjaku monogatari opisano historię związaną z tym smokiem. Kūkai, założyciel buddyjskiej szkoły shingon odprawiał modlitwy o deszcz w świątyni Tōdaiji w Narze. Wszyscy uczestniczący w ceremonii doświadczyli wizji, w której na ołtarzu obok ogromnego węża Zentatsu pojawił się malutki wąż w kolorze złota, następnie oba węże zniknęły w świątynnym stawie Surasawa. Smoka uznano za króla nagów (smoków o indyjskim rodowodzie), znanego w Japonii jako Zennyo. Pojawienie się smoka uznano za dobry znak, a wkrótce po tym wydarzeniu spadł deszcz i zakończył długi okres suszy. Sintoistyczna świątynia Ryūketsu Jinja (Świątynia Jaskini Smoka) zawdzięcza swoją nazwę buddyjskiemu mnichowi, który doświadczył wizji, w której smok Zentatsu zamieszkał w przybytku świątynnym po tym jak w stawie Sarusawa w Nara, w którym zamieszkiwał utopiła się kurtyzana. W 1335 r. smok Zentatsu ukazał się cesarzowi Go-Daigo ostrzegając go przed zamachem na jego życie. thumb|leftHarionago (Harionna), rozjuszona może stanowić poważne niebezpieczeństwo. Charakter tej niezwykłej postaci wiąże się z istniejącą, także w zachodniej kulturze, wiarą w magiczne właściwości ludzkich włosów. Wynika ona zapewne z ich osobliwej cechy - w ciele ludzkim, co raz ucięte, nie odrasta, z wyjątkiem włosów (i paznokci, które również są wytworem rogowym pochodzenia naskórkowego). Stąd uważa się je za siedlisko życia, siły, sił psychicznych, duszy, mocy magicznych i czarodziejskich. Nadzwyczajnie długie, zakończone na końcu haczykiem, włosy Harionago (zwaną z tego powodu "Haczykowatą kobietą"), są jak żywe istoty. Poruszają się zgodnie z wolą youkai, pachnąc różami. Pewnie dlatego w niektórych historiach przyjmują barwę czerwoną lub różową. Każdy, kto ich dotknie i powącha, zostanie zabrany przez Harionago. Początkowo przypuszczano, że w ten sposób karze tych, którzy patrzą na jej włosy i dotykają ich bez jej pozwolenia. Ale tak naprawdę Harionago zaprasza zafascynowanych jej niezwykłymi włosami ludzi i zabiera w przepiękne miejsce, jeżeli się na to zgodzą. Jednakże, jeżeli ktokolwiek odważy się obciąć kosmyk jej włosów bez jej zgody, będzie musiał stawić czoła wściekłemu youkai, którego włosy, poruszające się wedle jego woli, zdają się nie mieć końca. Oplatają wówczas nieszczęśnika jak jadowite węże i mogą nawet pozbawić go życia. Harionago jest piękna i ceni swoje włosy ponad wszystko. Ci, którym nie skąpi swych łask muszą doskonale pamiętać, jak ważne są one dla niej. Dlatego najodpowiedniejszym prezentem dla ducha jest piękny grzebień. hybryda, hybryd (łac. hybrida) – osobnik powstały w wyniku skrzyżowania dwóch organizmów rodzicielskich należących do innych ras, odmian, podgatunków, gatunków lub rodzajów. Mieszańce uzyskiwane są na drodze rozmnażania płciowego lub wegetatywnego. W wyniku krzyżowania osobników w obrębie jednego gatunku (między podgatunkami, odmianami, rasami) powstają mieszańce wewnątrzgatunkowe, przy krzyżowaniu osobników zaliczanych do różnych gatunków lub rodzajów, odpowiednio – międzygatunkowe i międzyrodzajowe. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|232px Elbląg '(łac. ''Elbinga, Elbingus, niem. Elbing, prus. Elbings, rus. Эльблонг) – miasto na prawach powiatu w województwie warmińsko-mazurskim, siedziba władz powiatu elbląskiego i gminy wiejskiej Elbląg, ale miasto nie wchodzi w ich skład, stanowiąc odrębną jednostkę samorządu terytorialnego. Od 1992 stolica diecezji elbląskiej. Najstarsze miasto w województwie, jedno z najstarszych w Polsce (rok założenia 1237, prawa miejskie 1246). Miasto posiadało prawo do czynnego uczestnictwie w akcie wyboru króla[3]. Także najniżej położone miasto w Polsce.http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Weryfikowalno%C5%9B%C4%87 potrzebne źródło Leży u ujścia rzeki Elbląg do Zalewu Wiślanego. Według danych z 30 czerwca 2012 r. ma 123 977 mieszkańców. Elbląg to ośrodek przemysłu ciężkiego (Scana Zamech zajmująca się produkcją śrub napędowych do statków oraz Zakład Metalurgiczny Alstom Power), przemysłu spożywczego (browar wchodzący w skład Grupy Żywiec), również turystycznego (Kanał Elbląski ze słynnymi pochylniami). Największy jednak rozwój miasta przypadał na okres od 1 czerwca 1975 do 31 grudnia 1998, kiedy Elbląg był stolicą województwa. Miał wtedy miejsce znaczny napływ ludności do miasta. Oddano niedawno do użytku węzeł Elbląg-Wschód, znacznie skracający szlak z Gdańska i Warszawy do Elbląga i obwodu kaliningradzkiego (tzw. Berlinka, teraz droga ekspresowa S22 Elbląg – Grzechotki). Wraz z nowo budowanym przejściem Grzechotki – Mamonowo II będzie to najkrótsza droga z zachodu na wschód Europy. Obecnie trwa przebudowa na odcinku Elbląg-Wschód – Jazowa w kierunku Gdańska. Dzięki dotacjom z Unii Europejskiej rozbudowywany jest port morski, sieć tramwajowa, a także odbudowywane Stare Miasto. Jednocześnie budowane są nowe osiedla mieszkaniowe: Modrzewina-Północ, Krasny Las, Dąbrowa oraz przemysłowa Modrzewina-Południe. Elbląg jest jednym z najlepiej spenetrowanych archeologicznie polskich miast.http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Weryfikowalno%C5%9B%C4%87 potrzebne źródło Dzięki temu elbląskie muzeum posiada unikatowe eksponaty (np. średniowieczną windę). Historia Drop Dead Diary '''Ksywki: '''Ame, Amm. '''Ulubione powiedzonko: Najbardziej lubi: 'Języki martwe, ponieważ bardzo lubi pisać opowiadania. '...a najmniej: '''W-f. Nienawidzi tego przedmiotu, gdyż to co robi nigdy nie jest doceniane. '''Zwierzak: Czarna kotka z lasów deszczowych - Bone. Nie rusza się z domu bez: '''Swojej szczęśliwej bransoletki, którą otrzymała od Sandry. '''Ulubiony kolor: Fioletowy, zielony, niebieski, kremowy oraz różowy. Sekrety jej pokoju: '''Jej pokój jest ogromny. Po lewej stronie znajduje się ogromny segment, na którym trzyma swoje figurki, książki i inne tego typu rzeczy. Zaraz po segmencie znajduje się Ogromna szafa, w której znajdują się jej ubrania. Po prawej stronie segmentu stoi biurko, na którym znajduje się drukarka i wszystkie narzędzia pracy dziewczyny. Po prawej znajduje się wielkie łóżko, a po środku półka z jej lalkami. '''Ciekawostka: Czy wiesz, że data urodzin jej ojca jest prawie identyczna jak data jej urodzin? Moja buuu-unikalna cecha: 'Projektuję! Moje stroje są znane na całym Strachattanie! Lubię łączyć ciekawe aplikacje z moim własnym, unikalnym stylem. Relacje z innymi uczniami 'Z Sandrą Nadolną 'Z Frankie Stein' Umiejętności Po czym ją rozpoznać #Jest bardzo wysoka #Nad nią prawie zawsze wisi chmura deszczu. #Gdy używa swoich mocy, jej poszczególne częsci ciała zaczynają się świecić. Na przykład, w przypadku przywoływanie deszczy, świecą się jej koniuszki palców. Niezapomniane cytaty # # # # # # # # # # # # Wystąpienia 'Sezon 1' Historie ze skryptów # Królewskie strategie - Amelie zostaje zaproszona na spotkanie koronowanych głów organizowane przez Cleo de Nile, aby poznać słabości swoich "przeciwników". # Purrfekcyjny zapach - Smoczyca wybiera się na targi perfumeryjne w Japonii razem ze swoją kuzynką Skylar, ale przez pewien flakon, coś idzie nie po jej myśli. # Rodzinne perypetie - Skylar denerwuje Amelie, aby sprowokować ją do użycia mocy Hari-onago, jednak ta stara się ignorować poczynania młodej. Cóż, nie wychodzi jej... # Mordobicie - Amelie i Skylar wybierają się na biwak, z inicjatywy młodszej smoczycy. Mimo obiecanych luksusów, starsza z kuzynek nie jest zadowolona z pobytu na łonie natury. # Dzień złej fryzury - Alexis ma kłopoty z włosami i prosi Amelie o pomoc, jednak to zadanie przerasta smoczycę. W związku z tym, stresuje się i sama ma kłopot z własną fryzurą. # Proszę wstać, smok idzie - Uczniowie mają za zadanie zainicjować sądową rozprawę. Frankie zgłasza się na sędzię, a oskarżoną zostaje Sandra. Amelie chce stanąć w jej obronie, jak najlepiej angażując się do swojej roli. # Oszukać system - Amelie umówiła się na wymarzoną randkę z Porterem w eleganckiej restauracji. W tym samym dniu, Skylar otrzymała nową konsolę do gry. Postanawia zbudować maszynę, która przeniesie jedną osobę do tej gry. Gdy podłącza ją do prądu, powoduje zwarci, wyłączając suszarkę Amelie. Smoczyca wychodzi na podwórko i... przenosi się do wnętrza gry. # Kocimiętka - Amelie jako jedyna zgłasza się na ochotniczkę do odegrania głównej roli, jednak na drodze staje jej Cassidey. W dodatku kupują te same ubrania, co jeszcze bardziej powoduje prawdziwą burzę pomiędzy obiema artystkami. # Tańcowalka - Kala chce zgłosić Amelie do konkusu tańca, bez jej wiedzy. Dziewczyna zupełnie nieświadomie występuje na scenie. # Amelie podbija Strachattan - W związku z upiorną wymianą, upiory rozjeżdżają się po całym świecie. Amelie postanawia wybrać się do Strachattanu na tydzień mody, jednak Tiffany kopiuje jej projekty. Czy uda jej się zrobić nową kolekcję na czas? # Co dwie głowy, to nie jedna - Amelie i jej kuzynka oraz Cloudia wraz ze swoją siostrą wybierają się do tej samej galerii. Cloudia i Amelie pogrążone w zakupowym szale zostawiają swoje towarzyszki ich towarzystwa. Obie Skylar chcą urządzić dla nich niespodziankę, działając na własną rękę. # Operacja: LOVEMUFFIN - Dziewczyny zabawiają się w tajnych agentów. Czy ich plan się powiedzie? # Rasowi imprezowicze - Amelie chce zorganizować dla Skylar najlepszą imprezę urodzinową stulecia. Jednak jubilatka nie jest z tego zadowolona i wcale nie chce świętować. # Potrójna randka - Amelie chce zorganizować dla swoich najlepszych przyjaciółek i ich partnerów potrójną randkę. Jednak każda z par chciałaby spędzić ten wieczór inaczej, a w szczególności Amelie i Porter... # Bajeczki na dobranoc Smoczyca po ciężkim tygodniu organizuje dla siebie i swoich przyjaciółek piżama party. Dziewczyny opowiadają sobie niestworzone historie, co powoduje u Amelie wiele burzliwych snów. Jednak wszystko co się jej śniło staje się prawdą, przez co dowiedziała się prawdy o swojej rodzinie. # Wyjście smoka - Amelie w gniewie uwalnia swoje smocze moce i zmienia się w smoka. Problem w tym, że żadna ze znanych jej osób nie wie w jaki sposób odczynić zaklęcie. Mimo to, muszą się strzeszczać, bosmoczyca może utracić swojemagiczne zdolności, a jej znamie zniknie. # Zjazd rodzinny - Amelie pragnie kultywować starą, rodzinną tradycję organizując zjazd rodzinny. Wszystko idzie po jej myśli, dopóki na imprezie nie pojawiają sięjej siostry cioteczne, które powodują burzliwą atmosferę wśród imprezowiczów. # Fiku-miku w butiku - Smoczyca dostaje propozycję prowadzenia przez tydzień butiku w jednym z miast Stanów Zjednoczonych Upioryki. Na początku wszystko idzie jak po maśle, ale czy uda jej się sprostać wymaganiom surowej szefowej? # Detektyw Amelie - Wróblica kolejny raz musi dowieść, że jej spostrzeżenia nie są mylne i stanąć w obronie swoich przyjaciółek, które zostały oskarżone o tajemnicze zniknięcie osób z hotelu w Transylwanii. # Siostrzany sojusz - Skylar za wszelką cenę chce wziąć udział w siostrzanych zawodach, organizowanych co roku. Jej przyjaciółki już mają pary. Chce zaangażować Amelie do tego przedwsięzięcia, jednak ta starsza nie chce nawet o tym myśleć. # Impreza stulecia - Rodzina smoczycy, jak co roku organizuje ogromny bal na cześć biednej ludności, która ukończyła przed tysiącami lat budowę pałacu, w którym mieszka rodzina Amelie. Legenda głosi, że jeden z budowniczych, podczas lawiny błotnej, został zabity przez latający topór i będzie nawiedzał pałac, dopóki biedni ludzie nie zostaną zaproszeni na bal. Przyjaciółki dziewczyny są zachwycone całym tym wydarzeniem i za wszelką cenę chcą dostać się do zamku. Amelie, przeświadczona o tym, że wuj jej zakazał spraszać gości w tym dniu, postanowiła zaprosić wszystkie dziewczęta. # Felix, Net i Cloudia - Nadchodzą urodziny najlepszej przyjaciółki Amelie. Dziewczyna chce ofiarować jej w prezencie coś wyjątkowego. Postanawia za pomocą starożytnego zaklęcia przywrócić do życia bohaterów jej ulubionej książki, aby mogła spędzić z nimi jeden dzień. # Ptasia grypa - Fiona zachorowała na ptasią grypę. Amelie nie chce jej zostawiać w domu, więc zabiera ją do szkoły i prosi Jane o radę. Jak na to zareaguje Bone i czy Fiona wyzdrowieje? # Sukces spod igły - W Straszyceum jest zorganizowany konkurs na najlepszą projektantkę. Amelie chce w nim wziąć udział, ale jej przyjaciółki nie są dla niej litościwe i zamiast ją wyręczyć, zasypują ją obowiązkami. # ABC mojego stylu - Amelie udziela kilku rad San odnośnie mody. Duszka jest zachwycona pomysłami smoczycy i chwali się przed znajomymi nową krreacją. Wiadomość szybko obchodzi całe Straszyceum i na drugi dzień wszystkie dziewczyny ze Straszyceum proszą o rady Amelie. W odpowiedzi na ich nalegania, smoczyca postanawia założyć klub modowy. # W zielonym Ci nie do twarzy - Smoczyca ma za zadanie zaprojektować jedną sukienkę, którą jej modelka ma zaprezentować na wyrafinowanym pokazie mody w Przerażancji. Modelka ma być delikatna i dystyngowana. Czy uda jej się odpowiednio dobrać kandydatkę? # Dzień uznania dla rodziny - Skylar musi przedstawić swoją rodzinę i przyprowadzić na lekcję jednego członka. Postanawia wytypować Amelie do tego zadania. Czy smoczycy uda się wyrobić na odpowiednią godzinę, mimo presji czasu? # Aktywacja głosu - Amelie zostaje wytypowana do reprezentowania popularnego programu dla młodych gwiazd. Gdy pojawia się na przesłuchaniu, traci głos, a jej przyjaciółki chcą jej pomóc. Co z tego wyniknie i czy uda im się osiągnąć cel? # Do biegu, gotowi, start! - W Monster High trwa olimpiada sportowa. Kiedy Straszyceum przegrywa, Amelie wkracza do akcji. # Kwiatowa kotastrofa! - Dziewczyny przygotowują się na Bal Mrocznego Kwiatu i bardzo chcą wziąć udział w konkursie na najładniejszego kwiata doniczkowego. Każda z nich chce wygrać, ale kiedy róża Amelie zmienia się w rosiczkę tygrysią, wszystko wymyka się spod kontroli. Smoczyca prosi o radę dwie ekspertki od roślin - Sandrę i Venus, ale każda z nich ma inne przekonania na ten temat. # Oklaski dla Amelie - Wielkimi krokami zbliża się koniec roku szkolnego. Każdy z uczniów ma jakieś zadanie. Smoczyca postanawia wystąpić w sztuce Williama Szokspira. Czy przezwycięzy strach przed sceną i uda jej się bezbłędnie zagrać? 'Sezon 2' 'Sezon 3' Cztery żywioły #Będzie słodko #Geniusze #Smocza intuicja #Przyjęcie kostiumowe 'Filmy pełnometrażowe' #Horror Game #On the trail of The Mummy #World of Fairies #Różnice kulturowe kłów i futer #Upiorna siła miłości #Ucieczka ze Skalnej Czaszki #Wampigorączka piątkowej nocy #Upiorki Rządzą #Upioryż: miasto strachu #13 Życzeń #Strach, kamera, akcja! #Upiorne połączenie #Szkoła Duchów #Boo York, Boo York #Podwodna straszyprzygoda #Welcome to Monster High Ciekawostki *Urodziła się 11 sierpnia. *Jest spod znaku lwa. *Ma arachnofobię oraz przejściową klaustrofobię. *Potrafi grać na flecie, fujarce i na keyboardzie. Ogólnie jest bardzo utalentowana muzycznie. *Jest uczulona na zwierzęcą sierść, przez to Bone zamieszkiwała przez kilka miesięcy dom jej dziadków, jednak od nowego semestru kocica mieszka razem z nią w dormitorium. * Ma bardzo szeroki zasób słownictwa. Jednak bardzo boi się występować i przemawiać, więc nie ma możliwości wykorzystania tego talentu. *Zbiera bardzo wiele rzeczy, z biegiem czasu zmieniają się jej zainteresowania. *Bardzo lubi deszcz. *Ma bardzo słabą kondycję. *Nie potrafi pływać. *Lubiła zbierać kamienie. *Mimo tego, że nie jest z pochodzenia Angielką, to szybko nauczyła się języka i potrafi bardzo płynnie czytać i mówić w tym języku. *Chociaż pochodzi z Polski, ma japońskie nazwisko ze względu na swoją rasę. *Jest wielką fanką mangi "Puella Magi Madoka Magica" oraz "Kuroshitsuji". *Odchudza się. *Jej wzrost wynosi 185 centymetrów. *Jej ulubionym anime jest "Czarodziejka z Księżyca". *Bardzo nie lubi chodzić do cyrku. *Od września 2014 roku uczy się języka francuskiego. *Jest fanką Kitty Purry oraz Casty Fierce. W dzieciństwie szalała także za zespołem Zjemwas Brothers. *Amelie, będąc córką smoczej królowej, jest księżniczką. Mimo tego, nie nosi korony i innych drogocennych klejnotów, ponieważ pragnie się dopasować do innych uczniów. O jej królewskim pochodzeniu wie tylko Sandra. Od odcinka Królewskie strategie dowiedziała się też o tym Cleo de Nile i Lee. *Jest ogromną fanką Alicji w Krainie Strachów. *Ma astmę. *Jej dzwonek na trumnofon to Hollywood ''autorstwa Mariny and the Diamonds. *Uwielbia jeździć konno. Głównie specjalizuje się w dresażu, więc nie musi się zbytnio męczyć i wysilać. **Jest także kapitanem swojej drużyny jeździeckiej. *W dzieciństwie chciała zostać syreną, bardzo się ucieszyła z okazji zamiany nóg na ogon w filmie Great Scarrier Reef. *Mówi się, że nikt nie śpiewa lepiej niż syreny, jednak Amelie ma o wiele bardziej rozwiniętą umiejętność śpiewania niż Sirena von Boo. Wielokrotnie myślała o podjęciu kariery piosenkarskiej, lecz nie jest jeszcze do końca do tego przekonana, ponieważ boi się występować na scenie. Jednak bardzo zależy jej na spełnieniu tego marzenia, gdyż chce wystąpić w świetle reflektorów jako gwiazda estrady. *Zaprowadziła rewolucję w Straszyceum dzięki kompaktowemu błyszczykowi w zakreślaczu. *Jej ulubiona cyfra to 18. *Ma dwa stany skupienia, wyłączając jej podstawowy stan. Potrafi zmienić się w smoka oraz w wróbla. *Kocha wodę sodową, a także napoje gazowane. Najbardziej lubi colę waniliową. *Potrafi zdjąć swoje skrzydła, pomniejszając je. Wtedy same odbadają i dziewczyna używa ich jako spinki do włosów, aby ponownie rozłożyć skzydła musi przyczepić spinkę do pleców.` *Na początku, ukrywała się ze swoim straszydziedzictwem i zdejmowała skrzydła oraz chowała ogon. Zakładała plomby na kły i podawała się za wampirkę (tiaa, kolejny spojler z książki~). *W książce prowadzi bloga, na którym zamieszcza swoje opowiadania inspirowane jej własnym (nie) życiem. *Nie wyostrzyła sobie umiejętności latania, pomimo tego że posiada skrzydła po swoim ojcu. Owszem, potrafi utrzymać się w powietrzu dłuższą chwilę, ale nie umie ruszyć się z miejsca. W filmie Great Scarrier Reef lata, ponieważ przemieniła się w rybę latającą. *Potrafi przepowiadać przyszłość, przywołać deszcz oraz czytać w myślach, a także uzdrawiać ludzi i rośliny. Dwóch ostatnich nauczyła się w poprzedniej szkole. *Jest uzależniona od odtłuszczonego, słodzonego mleka w tubce. Rodzice przesyłają jej tony tubek z Polski. Można powiedzieć, że to jej ulubione jedzenie. W swojej torebce mieści aż 7 tubek, a w plecaku zapas na całą przerwę obiadową - czyli tyle ile da radę zjeść. Mimo to, wielokrotnie można zaobserwować, że kaszle przy jego spożyciu. *Gdy jest szczęśliwa unosi się w powietrzu, zaczyna się świecić i rozkłada swoje skrzydła. *Jest w 4/8 smoczycą, w 3/8 wróblicą, a w 1/8 - Harionago. W związku z tym, gdy jej włosy osiągną odpowiednią długość, pojawiają się na nich haczyki. Pojawiają się też kiedy jest zła lub zdenerwowana. *Mimo, że jest w 4/8 smokiem to nie potrafi zionąć ogniem, póki się w niego nie zmieni. *Gdy jest w postaci smoka, jej ogon i grzbiet posiada 'grzebień'. *Gdy ktoś pyta ją o swoją przyszłość, która w istocie nie kończy się dobrze, jest skłonna skłamać. *W odcinku Cyrk de Szyk jest treserką słodkich kudłatych piesków, tak jak lalka, lecz kilka razy przepowiada przyszłość, a Gooliope zwraca się do niej 'wyrocznio'. *Ma alergię na sierść zwierząt, w szczególności królików. Mimo to, w obecności Bone czuje się zupełnie dobrze. *W pamiętniku z serii Dawn of the Dance dowiadujemy się, że w ogóle nie spożywa owoców i warzyw od trzeciego roku życia. *Jej matka chciała nadać jej imię Nikola. Za to babcia chciała by miała na imię Natalia. *Jej głosu w polskiej wersji językowej użyczyła Anna Cieślak. *W książce dowiadujemy się, że w swojej torebce nosi tabletki i przeróżne lekarstwa. *Jest w drużynie potworniarek, mimo tego, że nie toleruje tego typu szkolnych drużyn i inwestycji. Dołączyła do nich z przymusu, ponieważ musiała mieć jeszcze jedną umiejętność powiązaną ze sportem. Miała do wyboru drużynę pływacką oraz koszykową, a także piłki nożnej. Na treningach zazwyczaj siedzi na ławce rezerwowych i gdy coś staniee się jednej z dziewczyn ma obowiązek ją zastąpić. Oprócz tego układa dopingi i podaje swoje propozycje układów. *W pamiętniku z serii Boo York, Boo York dowiadujemy się, że uszyła i zaprojektowała stroje na galę dla wszystikch dziewcząt. Mimo to, miała problemy ze stworzeniem stroju dla samej siebie, jednak dała sobie z tym radę i olśniewała przez cały czas swoją kreacją na Gali Komety. *W odcinku Tańcowalka możemy zaobserwować, że w dzieciństwie bardzo lubiła tańczyć. Jednak ukrywała się z tym, ponieważ boi się publiczności i sama uważa, że nie wychodzi jej to za dobrze. *Każdy smok z jej rodziny posiada kryształowe znamię na ręce, które pojawia się w określonym czasie. Zazwyczaj następuje to gdy dany smok użyje swoich umiejętności w nadzwyczajny sposób lub wykaże się sprawnością lub wiedzą, a także gdy zrobią coś co jest ich talentem, powołaniem. Jeśli dwa smoki dotkną swoich dłoni, połączą się. Aby spowodować rozłączenie obu osób należy wyrecytować odpowiednie zaklęcie. Amelie rzadko używa tego zaklęcia, ponieważ mimo wszystko, jest to niebezpieczne. Po raz pierwszy używa tego zaklęcia w odcinku Mordbicie, a tym samym od tego odcinka, na jej dłoni pojawia się znamię. *W serii Monster Exchange jej fryzura jest inspirowana jednym z kucyków pony - Suri Polomare. Odcinek w któym się pojawia po raz pierwszy nosi tytuł "Rarity podbija Manehattan", a miejsce akcji toczy się właśnie na Manehattanie i opowiada o zmaganiach Rarity w związku z nadchodzącym tygodniem mody. *W odcinku Mordobicie, sukienka którą przerabiała na camping był strój z Freaky Fieled Trip. Była tylko w innych kolorach i miała krótki rękaw. *Tak na prawdę nazywa się Amelia Komorowska, jednak musiała się pofatygować o zmianę swojego imienia i nazwiska na bardziej angielskie, poniważ nie spełniało warunków kodeksu uczniowskiego. *Trzy pierwsze litery jej imienia, oraz trzy ostatnie jej nazwiska oznaczają ''deszcz w języku japońskim. *Na fotografii z serii Picture Day jej włosy posiadają haczyki i unoszą się do góry, mimo iż nie jest zdenerwowana, a raczej zestresowana. Wyjaśnienie znajduje się w odcinku Dzień złej fryzury. *W pamietniku z serii Basic dowiadujemy się, że jednak potrafi zionąć ogniem, a co ciekawe - plazmą. W dodatku możemy się dowiedzieć, że każdy smok z jej rodziny zionie innym rodzajem ognia. *Ku zdziwieniu większości z jej znajomych posiada kły, które odziedziczyła po swojej cioci Stormfly, która była z gatunku Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem. W każdej chwili może je powiększyć i "wyszczerzyć". *Co ciekawe, jej sowa ma na drugie imię Hedwiga. Kiedy do niej przyleciała, śmiała się z przyjaciółkami, że przyniosła jej list z Hogwartu. **A w dodatku okazuje się, że owa sowa jest chłopcem. *Bardzo by chciała mieć na imię Amity lub Fiona. Pierwsze jest jej przezwiskiem, albo dosyść często nickiem w internecie. To drugie zaś zostało imieniem jej drugiego pupila. *W jednym z jej pamiętników napisała, że swojej córce nadałaby imię Cornelia lub Cordelia. bardzo podobają jej się te imiona. *Nie lubi pić sake. *Jej strój w serii Sweet Screams (uwieczniony na pokazie w odcinku Będzie słodko) jest inspirowany odtłuszczonym słodzonym mlekiem, pierniczkami i mleczną oraz karmelową czekoladą. W dodatku, na arcie widzimy, że w rękach trzyma zielonego żelka w kształcie misia. *W odcinku Rasowi imprezowicze sama mówi, że nie lubi imprez i zazwyczaj na nie nie chodzi, ale z własnej inicjatywy organizuje imprezę urodzinową dla Skylar, co spowodowało wybuch kłótni pomiędzy kuzynkami. *W filmie Horror Game została przeniesiona do swojej ulubionej gry z zamierzchłych czasów - do The Sims. Podczas swojego pobytu w tej grze, jest zmuszona posługiwać się językiem simlish, ale dzięki poradom Flory, udaje jej się znaleźć translator mowy, dzięki któremu może się porozumiewać z Florą w ich standardowym języku. Co ciekawe, do lalki jest dołączona także zielona opaska na wymianę z plumbobem w tym samym kolorze. *Jest słaba z biologii. w nauce jej pomaga Sandra. *W odcinku Kwiatowa kotastrofa! na początku opiekuje się różą, ale gdy ta zmienia się w rosiczkę tygrysią, jej strój pozostaje taki sam. Zarówno na lalce, na arcie jak i w odcinku znajduje się ta sama stylizacja. Lalki 'Basic' *'Linia: '''Basic AmeBasicart.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Wydanie: wiosna 2016 *'Powstanie artu: '''czerwiec 2014 *'Powstanie lalki: '''czerwiec 2014 Amelie w tej serii jest ubrana w białą koszulę z dżinsowymi wstawkami i bufiastymi, liliowymi, półprzeźroczystymi rękawami. Dodatkowo, smoczyca przyodziała na siebie białą, rozkloszowaną spódnicę ozdobioną dodatkowo koronką. Na to są przyszyte dwie warstwy - jedna, która stanowi rolę "zasłonek" jest błyszcząca i ozdobiona brokatem oraz wykonana z siateczkowego, rolującego się materiału, druga - także wykonana z siateczki, ale tym razem jej kolor jest fioletowy. W talii dziewczyny została przewiązana biała kokarda. Włosy Amelie standardowo są podcięte na ukos, a grzywka jest zakręcona i swobodnie opada na lewe oko. Na szyi boginki zawieszony jest srebrny łańcuszek ze srebrnym serduszkiem ozdobionym różowymi kryształkami. Prawa ręka jest ozdobiona dwoma bransoletkami. Jedna jest częścią tego samego kompletu co naszyjnik i również posiada różowe kamienie szlachetne. Druga za to jest cała srebrna. Na lewej ręce znajdują się trzy bransoletki, w tym jedna, różowa frotka. Dodatkowo znajdują się tam też dwie inne bransoletki, różowa składająca się z dwóch warstw oraz srebrna, pojedyncza opalizująca na złoto. Buty dziewczyny to srebrne, toporne botki z motywem smoczych skrzydeł i ćwieków. Na nogach są też różowe skarpetki z siateczki. Co ciekawe, Basic to jedna z nielicznych serii, w których Amelie ma na sobie założone skrzydła. Do lalki są dołączone dodatki takie jak: czarny stojak i szczotka, pamiętnik, figurka Bone oraz różowa kopertówka. '''Gloom Beach *'Linia: '''Gloom Beach *'Wydanie: wiosna/lato 2016 *'Powstanie artu: '? *'Powstanie lalki: '''czerwiec/lipiec 2014 W serii plażowej, dziewczyna jest ubrana w liliowy kostium kąpielowy wiązany pod szyją czarnym sznureczkiem. na to jest przyszyta druga warstwa, tym razem z siateczki i jest ozdobiona różowymi kwiatami sakury. Na nogach smoczycy widnieją czarne sandały na wysokiej szpilce ozdobione rzemykami z wizerunkami czarnych kotów. Na ręcę Amelie jest czarna bransoletka z kłębkami wełny, pasująca do butów, a także czarne kolczyki w kształcie kłębków wełny. Makijaż dziewczyny został stworzony z czarnej kredki do oczu i liliowego cienia do powiek. Paznokcie dziewczyny są pomalowane na przemian na czarno i liliowo. Włosy Amelie nie różnią się zbytnio od tych z serii podstawowej. Dodatkami do lalki są: czarne okulary przeciwsłoneczne w kształcie kokardy oraz trumnofon. 'Dead Tired *'Linia:' 'Dead Tired' *'Wydanie: '? AmeDTart0004.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Powstanie artu: '''styczeń 2016 *'Powstanie lalki: ? Smoczyca jest tutaj ubrana w swoją dwuczęściową piżamę. Bluzka jest niebieska zapinana na guziczi w tym samym kolorze. Pod szyją widoczny jest biało-różowy wzór. Spodnie także są niebieskie, ale w odróżnieniu od bluzki są ozdobione białymi i różowymi kropeczkami. Opaska jest różowa, a na niej widnieje fioletowy zarys zamkniętych oczu. Kapcie dziewczyny są niebieskie i ozdobione różowymi, smoczymi płetwami. Dodatkami do lalki są: różowy pluszak w kształcie jednorożca oraz niebieski stojak, a także karta kolekcjonerska. '''School's Out *'Linia: ''School's Out' *'Wydanie: '? *'Powstanie artu: '''luty 2016 *'Powstanie lalki: ? Amelie jest tym razem ubrana w bluzkę z odsłoniętymi ramiączkami w kolorze pudrowgo różu. Na to jest założony czarny gorset zapinany na różowe guziczki. Przy szyi znajduje się biały kołnierzyk z różowym krawatem oraz perłowa kolia w kolorze białym. Dolna część stylizacji to falbaniasta spódniczka utrzymana w kolorach różu. Falbanki na jej spódniczce są ułożone od najjaśniejszej do najciemniejszej. Na jej prawym nadgarstku znajduje się biała bransoletka z kilku perełek. Do kompletu dołączone są także identyczne kolczyki. Buty przypominają głowę smoka, a ich obcas jest zakręcony na końcu i posiada kolce. Na nogach widnieją też ulubione skarpetki dziewczyny - różowe z falbankami na końcach. Zwieńczeniem jej kreacji jest czarna opaska, na której umieszczony jest różowy kapelusik pasujący kolorystycznie, jak i tematycznie do butów. Włosy smoczycy tym razem sięgają poniżej pasa i są misternie upiete w wysoką, grubą kitkę. W tym wydaniu posiadają one różowe pasemka, zamiast liliowych. Makijaż jest utrzymany w różowych barwach i dopełniony kreską narysowaną łososiową kredką do oczu. Rzęsy są mocno wytuszowane, a w dodatku boginka dokleiła sobie sztuczne rzęsy. Usta są w kolorze pudrowym i pasują kolorem do reszty stylizacji. Do lalki jest dołączona srebrna torebka na perłowej rączce w tym samym kolorze i zapinana jest na okrągły diamencik w kolorze perłowej bieli i czarna teczka oraz różowy stojak i szczotka i pamiętnik. '''Campus Stroll * Linia: 'Campus Stroll AmelieCS0003.jpg|Pierwszy art * '''Wydanie: '''styczeń 2015 * '''Numer asortymentu: '- * 'Numer modelu: '- W tej serii włosy Amelie są przedłużone i sięgają do bioder. Są jeszcze bardziej podkręcone niż w reszcie serii. Pasemka nabrały odrobinę jaśniejszego odcieniu. Makijaż dziewczyny jest utrzymany w pastelowych odcieniach ulubionych kolorów naszej bohaterki. Oczy są podkreślone różową kredką, a cienie są zachowane w fioletowej tonacji. pod prawym okiem dziewczyny znajduje się własnoręcznie dorysowany pieprzyk. Na głowie spoczywa wianek z róż w różnych, pastelowych kolorach. Dziewczyna jest ubrana w białą, falbaniastą koszulę. Pod szyją jest zawiązana mała, różowa kokarda. Na koszulę, Amelie założyła liliowy sweterek zapinany na białe guziczki. Dolna część ubioru Amelie to różowa spódnica sięgająca za kolano i ozdobiona białą koronką. W talii, została przepasana jasna, różowa wstęga. Na nogach dziewczyny znajdują się białe podkolanówki ozdobione koronką w tym samym kolorze i kilkoma liliowymi kropkami. Buty dziewczyny to jasno-różowe botki zapinane na rzemyki i ozdobione liliowym motywem. Koturny są w tym samym odcieniu co wzory na botkach. Do lalki dołączony został pamiętnik oraz torebka w kolorze pastelowego różu i ozdobiona ciemniejszym serduszkiem. '''New Scaremester *'Linia:' New Scaremester AmelieCS0003.jpg|Grafika zastępcza *'Wydanie:' maj 2014 *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Amelie w tej serii ma rozpuszczone włosy, które sięgają do łopatek i są odrobinę podkręcone na końcach. Włosy są ozdobione jednym liliowym pasemkiem. We włosach dziewczyny widnieje spinka w kształcie pary skrzydeł układających się w serce. Amelie jest ubrana w czarną koszulę bez ramiączek ozdobioną srebrnym, błyszczącym kołnierzykiem i kilkoma guzikami. Pod koszulą, znajduje się sukienka w odcieniach fioletu, różu i kremu z motywem ptasich piór. Sukienka jest przekrojona w okolicach kolan. w uszach dziewczyny znajdują się srebrne kolczyki, przypominające kształtem krople deszczu. Na nadgarstku, widnieje srebrna bransoletka z różowo-srebrnym serduszkiem. Na nogach Amelie widnieją toporne botki z mnóstwem piór z odkrytymi palcami (buty pojawiają się ponownie w serii Basic i Ghouls' Getaway). Oczy dziewczyny są pomalowane na różowo i są ozdobione jasnym fioletowym cieniem z błyszczącymi drobinkami. paznokcie dziewczyny są pomalowane na przemian, na fioletowo i na różowo. Amelie dzierży w dłoni podręcznik do Upiornej literatury. Na ramieniu wisi kremowo-różowa torebka na zatrzask ze srebrnym łańcuszkiem. Do lalki dołączony jest pamiętnik. 'Monster Exchange' *'Linia: '''Monster Exchange Amelie - Monster Exchange.png|Oficjalny art od Sandomii ♥ 11791884_1630338907213165_1251711297_n.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Wydanie:' lipiec 2015 *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii, Amelie wybiera się do Strachattanu w ramach upiornej wymiany. Dziewczyna ma na głowie szary beret z kokardką w kolorach Stanów Zjednoczonych ozdobioną hamburgerem, na którym widnieje złowieszczy uśmiech. Włosy Amelie są w swoim standardowym kolorze, jednak zamiast liliowego pasemka, widnieje jedno w trzech kolorach, białym, czerwonym i niebieskim (takie jak mają Purrsephone i Meowlody). Są odrobinę dłuższe niż w serii podstawowej i odrobinę bardziej podkręcone na końcach. Grzywka jest zaczesana na bok i zakręcona. Uszy dziewczyny są ozdobione srebrnymi kolczykami z motywem róży. Na barkach dziewczyny spoczywa kremowe bolerko z przeźroczystymi falbanami w kolorze błękitnym. W tej samej tonacji, na ręce dziewczyny umiejscowiony jest czarny, falbaniasty, błyszczący nałokietnik z kremowymi falbankami. Strój dziewczyny składa się z dwóch części. Pierwsza - to biała bluzka ozdobiona sercem z motywem flagi USA. Druga - to spódnica ozdobiona wzorem w czarne wieżowce, jasne gwiazdy i światła. spódnica jest także ozdobiona srebrnym brokatem. Dodatkowo została ozdobiona przeźroczystą falbaną w tym samym kolorze, co ta przyszyta do bolerka. Dodatkowo, Amelie posiada błyszczący szal pasujący do falbanek przy nałokietniku i do bolerka. Buty dziewczyny to asymetryczne botki ze srebrnymi zatrzaskami i odrytymi palcami. Są dodatkowo wzbogacone o chusty, które także reprezentują znane dla flagi USA motywy. Makijaż dziewczy jest brokatowy i szary. Usta są w kolorze soczystej czerwieni, a paznokcie nawiązują do tych, które ma Marina w teledysku do piosenki ''Hollywood. Do lalki zostały dołączone: czarny stojak i szczotka, paszport, dziennik podróżny oraz szara, żłobiona walizka. Frightseers * Linia: 'Boo York, Boo York; Frightseers * '''Wydanie: '''styczeń 2016 * '''Numer asortymentu: '- * 'Numer modelu: '- '''Glowsome Ghoulfish *'Linia: '''Great Scarrier Reef: Glowsome Ghoulfish AmelieGSRart0004.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Wydanie:' grudzień 2015 *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii włosy Amelie sięgają bioder i mają dodatkowe różowe pasemka. Grzywka, tak samo jak całą reszta włosów jest podkręcona, lecz jest krótsza i zaczesana na bok czoła. Część włosów jest zaczesana do tyłu i zapleciona w małe warkoczyki. Makijaż dziewczyny jest utrzymany w delikatnych, pastelowych barwach. Pod oczami dziewczyny znajdują się różowe kropeczki. Usta dziewczyny są w kolorze perłowego różu. Uszy Amelie kształtem przypominają bardziej te Lagoony, lecz są one bardziej zaokrąglone. Widnieją w nich perłowe kolczyki. Na szyi dziewczyny znajduje się perłowa kolia ozdobiona różowymi falbankami. Takie same ozdoby znajdują się na nadgarstkach dziewczyny, jednak są one wzbogacone o wstążki. Dodatkowo, biżuterię dziewczyny stanowi naszyjnik z perełkami i fioletową mątwą. Amelie ma na sobie sukienkę ozdobioną falbaną, perełkami i brokatem, która ma rozcięcie na boku. Na to jest założona kolejna warstwa w postaci poszarpanej, czarnej siateczki. W pasie, talia smoczycy jest obwiązana sznurem pereł z falbankami i liną zakończoną perłami. Zamiast nóg ma połyskujący, fioletowy ogon, zaś płetwy są półprzeźroczyste i mienią się na różowo. Z pleców wystają jej identyczne skrzydła. Na ogonie i rękach znajdują się małe płetwy. Zaś między palcami znajdują się małe, różowe błonki. W tej serii Amelie zostaje zamieniona w syrenią wersję ryby latającej, powszechnie znanej jako cypselurus. 'Horror Game' *'Linia:' - 'Horror Game' *'Wydanie: 2016 *'Powstanie artu: '? *'Powstanie lalki: '? Amelie w tej serii została przemieniona w wirusa komputerowego. Włosy smoczycy są rozpuszczone, a ich pojedyncze pasma tworzą tzw. "zasłonki" i przypominają fryzurę Babs z The Sims 4. Na głowie znajduje się opaska z kocimi uszami ozdobiona kryształkami i cyrkoniami. Dziewczyna jest ubrana w pudrową bluzkę na długi rękaw z Sailor Moon. Na to została nałożona półprzeźroczysta narzutka. Na szyi widnieje srebrna kolia z liliowymi kryształkami. Do kompletu została dołączona bransoletka, zachowana w podobnej kolorystyce. Spodnia część ubioru to jasno-niebieskie, przetarte szorty obszyte na dole koronką. Dodatkowo, są one ozdobione srebrnym łańcuchem. W talii dziewczyny znajduje się złoty pas z symbolem programów ochronnych z klamrą w kolorze liliowo-różowym. Buty dziewczyny to dwa różne trampki. Jeden - liliowy z różowymi sznurówkami, a drugi - różowy z fioletowymi. Na nogach znajdują się jeszcze skarpetki pasujące kolorem do butów. Makijaż Amelie to fioletowy cień do powiek, o kilka tonów ciemniejsza kreska zrobiona kredką do oczu. A w dodatku rzęsy dziewczyny są bardzo wytuszowane i ozdobione eyelinerem, a policzki są przypudrowane. Za to usta są utrzymane w kolorze brzoskwiniowo-różowym i lekko muśnięte błyszczykiem. Do lalki jest dołączony zielony stojak, a także dodatkowa, zielona opaska z plumbobem w tym samym kolorze. Amelie jest wirusem łagodnym. '''Newcomers from Scaremerica *'Linia: ''Howl in Weresaw: Newcomers from Scarmerica *'Wydanie: '''2016 *'Powstanie artu: '? *'Powstanie lalki: '''? Smoczyca wraz ze swoimi straszyciółkami wyrusza w jej rodzinne strony, a dokładniej - do Wilkoszawy, stolicy Polstrachu. Amelie w tej serii ma na sobie białą sukienkę sięgającą kolan, z długimi, bufistymi rękawami, z kilkoma rozcięciami, ozdobioną na ściągaczach bordowo-białymi wzorkami. W dodatku, w okolicy szyi kołnierz przypomina ten, który możemy zauważyć w innych jej strojach. Na to założone jest purpurowo-bordowe kimono z motywem kwiatów sakury obwiązany dużą, bordową kokardą. Na szyi smoczycy widnieje srebrna kolia z bordowymi i purpurowymi kamieniami szlachetnymi. Na głowie spoczywa srebrna opaska z pururowymi ćwiekami w kształcie piramidek. Dodatkowo, na jej palcu jest bordowy pierścionek. Kolczyki to srebrne piórka. Oprócz tego, na nogach dziewczyny są białe rajstopy. Na dłoni możemy także zauważyć srebrną, połyskującą bransoletkę z pereł. Buty Amelie to bordowe botki, obwiązane wstążką w kolorze purpury, a obcas jest w kolorze połyskujęcego srebra, jak biżuteria. Makijaż jest utrzymany w odcieniach różu, czerwieni i bieli, ale dominuje tu purpura , w dodatku całość jest ozdobiona brokatowym cieniem. Paznokcie w tej serii są pomalowane na przemian, na czerwono i na biało, a usta są pomalowane błyszczykiem w kolorze jasno-różowym i dodatkowo są wykonturowane ciemniejszą kredką. Włosy nie zmieniają się zbytnio od ich pierwotnej wersji, ale jednak tym razem są dłuższe, a grzywka opada na lewe oko i posiadają purpurowe ombre. Galeria AmelieMuroameMEP.jpg|Amelie Monster-Exchange Program - Tokyo Image.jpg|od Kaci AmelieCS0003.jpg|Amelie Campus Stroll. Strój inspirowany nową piosenką Meghan Trainor. AmelieBooYork0003.jpg|Amelie Boo York Skanowanie0002.jpg|od ejyszki~ 11948062_1050272284992220_2011591753_n.jpg|Projekt Amelie Basic Screenshot 2016-01-05-13-13-56 1.jpg|Od kochanej Esterwy ♥ Amelie.m by rm.jpg|Od kochanej Rochi ♥ 11791884 1630338907213165 1251711297 n.jpg|Amelie ME Amelie.png|Od Liścia~ AmelieHtCart0003.jpg|Amelie 13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah AmelieKawaiiart0002.jpg|Amelie Kawaii AmelieFFart.jpg|Amelie Freaky Fusion AmelieGSRart0004.jpg|Amelie Great Scarrier Reef: Glowsome Ghoulfish AmeSRMart.jpg|Amelie Skultimate Roller Maze AmeSBart0002.jpg|Amelie Scarnival Booth AmeOGart0003.jpg|Amelie Original Ghouls AmeOGart0002.jpg AmelieSWart.jpg|Amelie Shriek Wrecked AmelieBYBYart0002.jpg|Amelie Boo York, Boo York: Frightseers AmeiLeeFF.jpg|Amelie i Lee Fangtastic Fitness AmeGGart.jpg|Amelie Haunted: Getting Ghostly AmeDTart0004.jpg|Amelie Dead Tired AmeBGart.jpg|Amelie I ♥ Egypt AmeBasicart.jpg|Amelie Basic AmelieTwilightStarlight.png|Od kochanej Twilight Starlight ♥ Amelie and Lee FF.png|Od kochanej Twilight Starlight ♥ AmelieProfile.png|Od kochanej Twilight Starlight ♥ Screenshot 2016-02-01-23-32-54 1 1.jpg|Od kochanej Esterwy ♥ AmeDotD.jpg|Amelie Dawn of the Dance AmeFearleading.jpg|Amelie Fearleading Amelie doll.png|Od kochanej Melody76 ♥ Amm i Sandzia.png|Od kochanej Sandomii <3 AmmFierceRockers0002.jpg AmmDATM.jpg AmmBlackCarpet.jpg Bianka i Amelie by Melody76.png|Od kochanej Melody76 <3 Amelie - Monster Exchange.png|Od kochanej Sandomii ♥ Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Amity.Gala